Su
Su is one of the oldest Brinion characters for human and person, along with this it hold great meaning of hope throught Brinion history. History Su comes from the old Hydronian word, Zu, 'Great One' or 'Great Being'. Due to the ideologies of The Four Founding Lords of Brine and their followers, the word became senomonous for person in Brine. Over the years of Brine's existence O, meaning "Person" or "Being", began to grow in popularity, due to it's simplicity compared to that of Su, however Su was still often used, especially in official documents or talking to someone of authority. As Brine grew and new groups joined the city, a social gap began to appear, mainly between the Brinions and the Skr. This social gap resulted in many problems for Brine, but it also resulted in a change of Su's meaning. The meaning of Su became "Being of worth", and O became the main character for "Person", however using O to refer to someone became sunominuos with the Skr people, resulting in a great social gap. Modern Use In modern day Brine, both Su and O are used interchangably, Su is more often used in formal situations, however both are linguistically and socialbly viable. The hatred of Skr, which lead to the great Brinion Social Gap, slowly began to fade over the years. Due to the social gap fading the populace of Brine became more accepting of the Skr people, this lead to Lord Kati of the Social Sector implementing the Brinion Reunification Legislation, this legislation resulted in the correction of mistakes, miss use and non-official words in the Brinion Language. This legislation corrected the Su, O error, therefore resultting in Su being used as it's correct meaning once again. Importance in Brinion Culture Su always held a great importance in Brinion culture and continued to hold that importance over the generations of Brine. The character was often associated with Life and therefore was a favourite character of many Brinions. Su was often found carved into necklaces, braclets and ornaments, as it was believed the character would bring good luck in life. Su was also often used by Kanshi Monks as it was believed to bring about a healthy body and soul. It was often found inscribed onto monastery walls or books of worship. Meanings Su originally simply meant "Person" or "Being", however over the generations of Brine, the character gained many more meanings, as it became more important in Brinion Culture. Su as a noun can mean: * Person * Body * Being * Life * Soul * Oneself * Conscious One * Pure One * Great One Su as a verb can mean: * One who lives * To live * To be born Common words Containing Su Romanization - Meanings * Su...wo - People * SuDo - Diary Su in important literature Due to Su's importance in both the Brinion Language and Brinion Culture, many important Texts, Novels, Plays, Movies, Poems, Scriptures and Names contain the character Su. Examples: * SuToWaDaShi - Famous Ancient Brinion Poem * Lord SuNo - Brinion Lord of the Economic Sector * UkaNoSu - Brinion Movie * KanshiNoSu - Brinion Scripture * WakaNoSu,UkaNoSuDa - Brinion Play Trivia * Su looks very similar to the Chinese Hanzi 天。 * Su, along with it's colleague O are some of the most diversly used Characters in Brinion. Gallery * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *